Who makes you his Confidant?
by Stella2
Summary: Is there more to the history of Lily and James Potter? What of these new kids? Where is Voldemort? Can Hermione help? What is Dumbledore hidding?
1. Photos

Who makes you his Confidant

**Who makes you his Confidant?**

By Empress of the Lone Islands

Harry lay on his bed at no. 4 privet drive flicking through the photo album Hagrid had given him.

The wind outside picked up and blew through window disturbing his homework on his desk nearly upsetting his inkpot. As Harry went to shut the window a few of the lose photos in the album came out and blew across the room.

Harry bent down to pick them up only to discover that stuck on the back of one of them was a slightly smaller photo's of two girls. Picking it up to get a closer look Harry realised that the girl on the left was his mother at around 11, the girl next to her looked about 4-5 years older with copper ringlets spilling over her shoulders and emerald green eyes just like his mothers. In the background was the red engine of the hogwarts express. Harry couldn't recall having seen a picture of this girl before. Pulling the photo's apart he read the back of it, it read _Lily and I (Rose) on Lily's first day at Hogwarts._

Harry did some very quick thinking, Rose, Lily and Petunia what a lovely flower garden. He was assuming that this girl was an elder sister of his mothers who was also a witch and must of died, as there were no other photos of her.

She may not have even been a sister maybe just a cousin or a friend. Anyway he thought it wasn't that bigger deal but the idea that he could have lived with someone else other than Aunt Petunia when Sirius was sent to Azkaban was highly frustrating.

***

Harry had almost completely forgotten about the photograph by the time it came to September 1st. The Dursleys had finally consented to dropping him off at King's Cross Station after Harry had refreshed their minds with the word Sirius.

After a very casual side step through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 he was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. The Dursleys had dropped him off earlier than usual so the platform wasn't that crowded. He quickly found Ron and Hermione who both looked relieved to see him.

"Thank god you survived the holidays," said Hermione hugging him. Harry couldn't remember going so red since he had asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball.

"Well what'd you expect," asked Harry, "I don't think Uncle Vernon would let a wizard past the end of the road even if he was after me."

Hermione laughed, "So you didn't do anything at all these holidays?"

"Not a thing, Dumbledore wouldn't let me go to Ron's," sighed Harry.

"Yea," put in Ron, "you should have seen the fuss mum put up, it was sort of worth the laugh, no offence Harry."

"What'd you guys do then," asked Harry.

"Well I went to Cornwall," informed Hermione, "the Hotel we stayed in was just amazing…" Harry tuned out right about then and started staring absent-mindedly over her shoulder. It was a while before Harry noticed what he was looking at, standing on the opposite side of the platform was a family of children he had never seen before. The youngest boy was reluctantly letting his mum hug him whose faces Harry couldn't see. Next to them were two boys who must have been twins who reminded Harry of drastically of Fred and George Weasley and someone else he couldn't put a name to. Then standing laughing as one of the boys cracked a joke were two girls also identical. Another boy walked over with and owl perched on his shoulder. At that moment the woman (mother) stood up right and turned to hug the girls. Harry's mouth fell open; the memory of the photo came rushing back. This woman was the girl standing next to his mother in the photo. Although 20 years older she still had shining copper ringlets and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Harry," interrupted Hermione, "are you alright?"

"Y-yea," gaped Harry, "fine." Ron looked over his shoulder to see what Harry had been looking at.

"Why were you looking at them?" Enquired Ron.

"Who," Harry tried to say pretending he hadn't been looking at them.

"That family over there," explained Ron.

"I wasn't," replied Harry.

"Whatever," scoffed Ron, "I know those girls are very attractive and all but you just don't stand there gawking."

"Shall we go get a compartment?" Interrupted Hermione.

"Yea," said Harry quickly.

The three dragged their heavy trunks onto the train, found themselves an empty compartment and sat down.

Shortly after the engine started and the scurry of footsteps started getting lighter. Harry, Ron and Hermione started looking for Mrs Weasley to wave goodbye. Just as Harry stuck his head out the window the photo woman walked past as she did so she looked right at him smiled said, "Hi Harry" and walked off. Harry was stunned that would have to be the one of the rare people who didn't look at his scar the first time they saw him before they new his name.

"Do you know her," asked Ron.

"No," said Harry, "But…" he stopped there thinking twice about telling Ron and Hermione about the photo.

"But what?" Asked Hermione.

Harry decided to tell them, he opened his trunk pulled out the photo and thrust it in front of their faces.

"No way," said Ron aghast reading the back.

"You don't think that's true," asked Hermione.

"That's just it," said Harry, "I'm not sure."

"She had all those kids with her," said Ron, "find one of them and ask."

"I thought I'd ask Hagrid," said Harry.

"Yea, that might be a better start," confirmed Hermione.

 

***


	2. Caesar

Chapter 3: Caesar

Chapter 3: Caesar

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved with the crowd into the great hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table.

But instead of the sorting instantly starting like it had the previous year Dumbledore got to his feat to address the school. 

"Before we sort the new first years we must place some new elder students into their houses, Professor McGonagall if you please."

Harry immediately thought of the family of children with the woman that positively freaked him and presumed it must be them. Now sooner had Dumbledore said his last word the door to the chamber at the side of the great hall opened and in marched five of the children Harry had seen. The hall filled with a silence and an odd feel to it a sort of powerful feel, not one that sent a chill down your spine but one that sort of warmed you and made you feel like you could do anything in the world.

They were in what looked like age order, the two black haired twin boys, two twin girls with copper ringlets cascading over their shoulders and last of all another black haired boy of about 13. The new arrivals took their seat on the bench near the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall got up and opened a scroll.

"Marcus Caesar," she read. The first of the twin boys stood and put on the hat.

Hermione muttered to herself, "Caesar, why does that ring a bell?"

"Why should it ring a bell," queried Ron.

"I don't know," snapped Hermione, "I wouldn't ask myself if I knew."

The hat had now finished sorting Marcus who was now a new Gryffindor. 

"Titus Caesar," read McGonagall.

The nest twin stood and tried on the hat. Caesar thought Harry what and odd name and why not come to Hogwarts in first year? And why does their mother freak me. If I can call it being freaked. And those boys who else do they remind me of. Why am I even noticing these people they're nothing. _Ahhhh _said a little voice in Harrys head _How do you know they are nothing? For all you know they could be death eaters in disguise or some ancient wizard reincarnated._ Reindarnated thought Harry there's not such thing. And death eaters Dumbledore wouldn't allow that he'd find out somehow anyway they have a mother.

By now the two girls had been sorted along with the eldest two and the last boy was sitting with the hat over his eyes. The girls

That had just been sorted had just sat down at the Gryffindor table just down from Harry and Ron and on the other side of the Weasley twins.

Harry heard the Sorting Hat shout "Gryffindor," and the youngest boy took it off and ran down to join his brothers and sisters.

Shortly after the sorting of the 1st years began.

"Wow," Harry heard someone say down the table to the new students, "Enough of you."

One of the girls laughed while one of the twins said "We have a brother in first year and 5 younger ones at home and an elder brother working in the Avada Kadavra Association." The Avada Kadavra Association I wonder what the do thought Harry

"So there's twelve of you altogether," asked Hermione who was closest to the girls.

"Whoa you can count," replied one of them.

"And I thought we were a big family," exclaimed Fred.

"Look Julia," said one of the girls, "Aurelius is being sorted."

A boy that was a miniature image of his elder brothers was sitting on the stool. His brothers and sisters watched for the following 10 minutes before the hat shouted "Ravenclaw."

"Bummer," muttered the youngest Gryffindor Caesar.

By the end of the Feast all Gryffindors were aquatinted with the Caesars who seemed to have no trouble remembering names. Marcus, Titus Fred and George were planning an ambush on Slytherin Common Room. Harry had managed to remember all their names the two boy twins were Marcus and Titus the two girls Julia and Aelia the younger one was Commodus and the Ravenclaw was Aurelius.


End file.
